


Coming Home... Again

by NicB



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Affairs, Best Friends, Boyband, Cheating, Danny Wood - Freeform, Donnie Wahlberg - Freeform, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Feelings, Feels, First Love, Firsts, Flashbacks, Joe McIntyre - Freeform, Jonathan Knight - Freeform, Jordan Knight - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, NKOTB - Freeform, New Kids on the Block - Freeform, Smut, Touring, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicB/pseuds/NicB
Summary: Nicola was the new girl in school.  Jordan was one of the popular boys. They started off as friends and became each other's first true loves.  Until one day, a dark secret drove her to leave everything and everyone she knew behind.  Several years later, she came back home and once again, they were destined to cross each other's paths.Could they be friends?Or would he still hold resentment towards her for her actions so many years ago?





	Coming Home... Again

"It can't be."  Jordan spoke out loud, as his eyes were focused on something or someone across the street.  
     "Can't be what?"  Jonathan asks, as he drank from his coffee.  
     They both sat at a little wrought iron table, outside of their favorite coffee shop, using the WI-FI.  Jon turned in the direction that his little brother, Jordan was staring at, as he placed his Styrofoam cup on the table.  
     "No way... Is that...?"  He began but faltered as he was in shock at what he saw.  
     "It is, isn't it?" Jordan interrupts him, his eyes still focused across the street.  


    

Nicola was frustrated with her boyfriend.  He was out of control and she had no idea how to get out of this situation she was in.  She sat in the car as he jumped out and ran inside the Pawn Shop.  Leaning back, she listened to the radio, releasing a sigh.  Her cell rung, and she looked at the caller ID.  
     "What?"  She answered, her man on the other end.  "Oh okay.....Well," She looked around.  "I'ma go across the street for a coffee....What? It's my money....Ughhh!"  She slams the end button on her cell phone and mumbles to herself.  "Why do I put up with this shit?!"  
     Jordan was still staring across the street and watched as the guy exited the vehicle and went inside the store.  He turned his attention back to the car and watched as her cell phone rang and how she had become frustrated.  He was thinking about walking over and saying hello, when he saw her pull her coat out of the back of the car and get out.  He sat still, kind of in shock at seeing her after all these years.  
     "Go talk to her."  Jon says, looking at Jordan.  
     Jordan didn't reply, but just continued to watch her as she crossed the street.  He noticed everything about her.  She was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, a blue sweater and a pair of black boots.  Her jacket was leather, and she looked beautiful, with her hair loose and flowing.  Though something was odd about her, as she walked into the coffee shop.  Her head was down as she didn't acknowledge anyone around.  He continued to watch her thru the windows.  
     "You think I should?"  Jordan finally replied.  
     "Do you want to talk to her?"  Jon asks.  
     "Course I do."  
     "Then go fuckin' talk to her."  
     "What if her man gets upset?"  Jordan questions, looking away from the window and back across the street.  
     "Huh?"  Jon mumbles, lighting a cigarette.  "We're all grown folks, J." as he threw his lighter on the table.  "Not fuckin' teenagers anymore.  Now get your ass up and go talk to her!"  
     Just then Jordans cell phone rings. "Yeah?"  
     "Where you at?"  
     "In front of the coffee shop.  You here?"  
     "Yup."  Click.  
     "I hate when he does that shit."  Jordan mutters, hanging up his cell and slipping it in his pocket.  
     "What? Just hang up?"  Jon asks, as he searched the web.  
     Jordan nods 'yes' as he states, "He's here."  
     "By himself?"  
     "Don't know.  You aight?"  
     "Yeah."  Both of them watched as a Black GMC 2007 Denali pulled up to the curb a few feet ahead of the coffee shop.  
     Jordan looked back thru the windows and saw that Nicole was on her way out.  His cell rang again, and he looked at the caller ID and groaned, as he hit the silent button.  He turned his head as he heard a commotion.  


    

Nicole grabbed her coffee and turned to walk out the door.  Her head down, as usual, she didn't see the gentlemen walking towards the shop.  
     "DAMN!" the guy exclaimed, as she slammed into him, her cup knocked out of her hand.  
     "I'm sorry!"  Nicole says, looking up into the man's face.  Shock appeared in her eyes.  
     "It's all good, 'cept your coffee didn't survive."  He replied, as he checked over his clothes, before looking at her.  "Nic?" his eyes became wide.  
     "D." she replied, looking him over.  He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, black t-shirt and a black leather jacket.  The look was complete with his Green Celtic fitted hat.  
     "Girl," he smiled at her.  "How have you been?" he hugged her tightly.  
     She hugged him and replied, "I'm good. You?"  
     "Good.  Good." he looked her up and down, admiring her.  "You look great.  So, you're back in Town?  Here, let's go inside and I'll get you another coffee."  
     She quickly looked across the street to see if she saw her man.  Obviously, he was still inside, so she turned back to him and said.  "Okay."  She walked in, as he held the door open for her.  "And yes, I am back in town.  Are you visiting?"  
     They talked for a few minutes, as they waited in line.  Nicole did not notice that Donnie had motioned for someone thru the windows.  
     "Tell 'em what you want, sweetheart."  Donnie tells her, as the clerk had just finished asking for their order.  "So, have you seen Jordan since you been here?"  He asks, after rattling off how he wanted his coffee.  
     Nicole quickly turned to him.  "Jordan?  she asks.  He's here in Town too?"  
     "I live here."  Jordan says, as he walked up behind them.  "Always have."  
     Nicole turned quickly to face Jordan.  He watched as the look in her eyes briefly changed from shock to something he couldn't quite tell, because it passed so quickly as she looked away.  Then she turned back and looked up at him again, and her eyes were empty.  
     "Jordan, how how are you?"  
     "Good.  How are you Nicole?"  
     "Good." she replied.  
     _She's lying,_ Jordan thought to himself.  
     Donnie paid the clerk and grabbed their coffees.  He handed Nicole hers and says, Nic says she's back in town, J.  
     "Really?"  Jordan asks, still looking at her.  
     "Yeah." she grabs her coffee out of Donnie's hand.  "Been here about three months."  
     "So, you decided to come back home?"  
     She looked at Jordan.  "Yes."  
     "For good?"   He asks.  
     "Yes."  Nic replies, as she noticed a slight smile begin at the corner of his mouth.  She looked him over quickly.  He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, red and white stripe shirt, with a black jacket.  It all came together with a pair of white sneakers.  He looked good.  
     Her cell rings and she looked at the caller ID.  Donnie and Jordan both noticed how the look on her face changed to irritation, as she answered the phone.  They both looked at each other, then back at Nicole.  All they heard was a guy yelling on the other end of the phone, as she tried to explain that she was on her way out.  She hung up and looked at them.  
     "I gotta go." she says.  "Thanks D.  Bye J." and she walks away, before Jordan can say anything she was already out the door.  
    "Go after her."  Donnie says, as he nudged Jordan.  
     Jordan looks at Donnie, quickly and then starts walking out.  Donnie follows.  As they both walked out, they could hear yelling.  They looked across the street, as Nicole was approaching the car and a guy was yelling at her.  The guy yanked Nicole, trying to grab something out of her hands and then he pushed her to get in the car as he yelled at her.  Nicole walked around the car and to the passenger side, as he got in.  Over the top of the car, she saw Jordan and Donnie watching her.  She didn't even notice the others' around watching also.  


    

     "GET IN THE FUCKIN CAR!!"  He yelled at her.  
     Nicole opened the car door and slid in.  Slamming the door, she hung her head.  The car maneuvered into traffic.  


    

   Jordan watched as the car eased out into the road.  What the fuck is she doing with that guy?  He said more to himself, but Donnie heard him.  
     "Why are you worried about it?"  
     "Because we grew up with her."  He replied, but that was not the whole truth.  They both knew it.  
     "You still got feelings for that girl, don't ya?"  
     Jordan turns quickly.  "What?"  
     "You heard me, bruh."  
     "Man, I haven't seen her in almost fifteen years.  I'm married now and have two kids, remember?"  
     "Yeah, I know all that shit, but you still didn't answer my question."  
     Just then Jon walked up.  "You all coming to sit down or what?"  
     Yeah."  They both replied and followed Jon back to the table.  
     "So, what did Nicole say?"  Jon asks, looking at Jordan.  
     "Nothing much.  She's back in Boston." he replies.  
     "Really?"  
     "Yup.  She said she's been here about three months."  Donnie responds.  
     "Hmmm... wonder why we haven't seen her around."  Jon says, as he leaned back in his chair.  "Hope she's okay.  That guy seemed like an asshole."  
     "Man, Nic knows how to take care of herself."  Donnie says.  "Remember?"  
     Jordan remembered quite well.  


    

******  


    

     Nicole had moved to Boston when Jordan was around fifteen.  She was a year younger then him and one grade behind in school.  She was new to the school and of course she became the center of attention because of this.  Nicole was a pretty girl.  She had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes, with flecks of gold in them.  She was Hispanic, which explained her lovely skin color with high cheekbones.  Guys tried to holla, and girls tried to hate.  
     Jordan was accustomed to the girls' going out of their way to get his attention.  He was very good looking, part of a group that had just started, a great dancer and could sing.  Nicole showed him no attention.  She would briefly speak, hello or ask a question, but that was all.  She was different from most of the girls' too.  The others were prissy, always dressing girlish, and worrying about their hair or their make-up.  Nicole was like this too, but there were times when she would dress down, play ball or hang out.  She was kinda like one of the guys.  She loved to ball with Donnie and Danny, who hung out with him a lot.  They had all grew up together, and now as teens they were in the same group.  Jordan wondered why she never paid him any attention.  He noticed that she didn't pay any other guys any attention either and there were many that tried.  
     The school year ended, and the group went into the studio to record their first album.  They began to do little dives and shows around the surrounding areas.  The boys did not have much time for anything else during the summer.  School began again and over the summer the boys had worked out and became even more handsome then before.  Everyone had changed, and it was evident, as the first day of school began.  
     Donnie, Danny, and Jordan hung out in front of the school, surrounded by girls before the bell rang.  
     "Damn, things haven't changed, have they?"  A female says, from behind the guys.  "Another year, but the same scene."  
     All three guys turn at the recognition of the voice, but what stood in front of them was not the same girl they all knew.  
     "Nicola."  They all say in unison.  
     She smiled, and Jordan felt his heart skip a beat.  
     "Damn girl, what happened to you?"  Donnie asks, looking her up and down.  
     Nicole laughed, and Danny said, "You damn grew up."  He was looking her over too.  
     All the girls' who stood around them, disappeared out of Jordan's vision, as he only saw Nicole.  She was beautiful, and he knew he wanted her.  
     "I think we all did." she looks from Donnie to Danny, and finally to Jordan. "Isn't that right, J?"  
     Jordan couldn't speak, he just nodded at her.  She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip another beat.  Out of nowhere a voice invaded the air.  
     "Hey baby."  And everyone watched as Kevin Lyons, basketball star of the school walked up and leaned down to kiss Nicole.  Jordan felt his hands clench as he watched, though they began to relax as he saw Nicole step back away from Kevin.  
     "Uh-uh...you lost that privilege last week homie."  
     "Cut it out Nicole."  Kevin says.  "Stop playin'."  
     "Who's playing?"  Nicole asks, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.  "I told you I have no time for games and that seems to be all you like to do."  The bell rings.  She looks at the guys.  "See you guys later." and she turned and walked away.  

    

The rest of the group gathered their things and scattered to their classes.  The boys walked together.  
     "What happened to the girl that played ball with us? That girl that would fight like a dude when she was disrespected?"  Danny asks, as they discussed Nicole.  
     "I don't know, but Nicole is fuckin' smokin'!"  Donnie says.  
     "She looked good last year too."  Jordan adds.  "She just filled out more over the summer."  
     "You noticed her last year?"  Donnie asks him.  
     "Man, you know I did.  But then she just started hanging out with us and it kinda passed."  Jordan replies, shrugging his shoulders.  "But now..."  He shakes his head.  "Whole different story."  
     "You ain't gonna get her."  Danny says, laughing.  "She knows you to well!"  Donnie joins in on the laughter.  
     "Whatever."  Jordan says, as they reach the hall where their homerooms were located at.  The guys go their separate ways.  
     What a nice surprise to find that Nicole this year was also in the same homeroom as Jordan's.  As he walked down the aisles of desks, a few girls said his name or motioned for him to come sit next to them.  He smiled at them but made his way to where Nicole was sitting.  A drama student was sitting next to her.  He was quite good too.  
     Jordan looked at him, "Hey, let me sit next to my girl."  He gestured at Nic.  
     The guy looked at Nicole and then Jordan.  He moved to another desk and Jordan slid into the chair next to her, as she asked him.  "Your girl?"  
     'You will be."  He responded as he stretched his legs out underneath the table, leaning back in his chair.  
     Nicole looked at him quickly.  "You think so?"  
     He looked at her with his beautiful brown eyes and said, "I know so."  
     She smiled at him and once again he felt his heart speed up.  "What makes you so sure?"  
     "Cause I know what I want."  Jordan replies.  "And I'm not gonna stop until I get it."  he winked at her.   
     She felt a shiver run up her spine as she thought to herself.  _So, Mr. Romeo Jordan Knight thinks that he's gonna get me._   Nicole snorts.  "I know you to well for that to ever happen."  She replies, crossing her legs and facing the front of the class.  


    

******  


    

     Jordan smiled to himself as he thought of that day and her response.  
     "What ya smiling at?"  Jonathan asks, a few seconds pass and no answer. "Jordan?"  He snaps his fingers close to J's ear.  
     "Huh?"  He looks at his brother.  
     "Fuck what he is thinking about.  We need to discuss this damn album and how it's gonna go."  Donnie looks around.  "Where the hell are Joe and Danny?"

    


End file.
